1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tools and more specifically relates to a hand extension with universal clamp device of a tool extension system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tools are used by individuals in modern society to perform many processes and tasks. Tools are often relatively short in length so they can be stored between uses. When using hand tools, people often have to hunch over or work on their hands and knees. Regularly doing either of these things can result in knee or back problems and general pain and discomfort. Working on hands and knees can also lead to stained and ruined clothing. This is not desirable. A means for using tools over an extended distance is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,792,581; 3,357,035; D263,677; 3,984,892; 3,413,043; and 6,119,311. This art is representative of tools. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a hand extension with universal clamp device should provide ease of use and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable tool extension system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.